Love Was Never Too Late
by Dancingwind
Summary: Doc. Sesshoumaru and his wife Kikyou had come back to the little island they grew up in hope of mending their broken marrieg, but Sesshoumaru didn't expect to find the unusual inn keeper Kagome to be more than ordinary. AU, SessKag. Enjoy! Edit: I'm picki
1. Chapter 1

Love was never too late  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" Sesshoumaru pushed the door open and came inside with some travel trunks. Putting the bags down, he looked around the place with a great comfort. He'd always played in here in his youth. Till today, he still remembered the big wooden desk that Lady Kaede always sits behind. She was a very good friend of his parents, in his memory, a very nice old lady. In some way, she is the grandma he never had. She was never married in her life, this inn, is her home. After almost ten years, everything is still the same.  
  
"Come on in, Kikyou sweetheart, this is it." Sesshoumaru smiled to his wife. They both grew up in this tiny island, but somehow never met each other until they were both in college. She is a very serious young woman, never smiles without a very good reason. All her life, she is the idol of males, because her icy beauty, and probably the most intelligent brain a woman could have. After college, Sesshoumaru married her right away. Now both at 27, Sesshoumaru is a very successful surgeon, Kikyou the best lawyer in Tokyo. This summer, they decided to take a vacation to this little island, where their parents lived and passed away.  
  
"I don't see why we can't go to a decent hotel." Kikyou stated as she came into the house. The inn had been Kaede's parents and grandparents' home, but when she inherited it, she decided to turn it into a tiny inn, with a cozy living room, a simple but useful kitchen, and four bedrooms upstairs with a view of the blue ocean. Kaede herself had lived downstairs in the little bedroom right next the living room. Sesshoumaru was hoping to see Kaede, unfortunately when he called, she said that she is going on a vacation herself, but he can still stay here, there will be a girl to watch the inn for her. Though disappointed not to see the lady, Sesshoumaru is thrilled to be back. He had always had a bond with this place, although that doesn't show on Kikyou. She is one that always pursued the better, this little place is obviously not up to her standard.  
  
Not wanting to intrude, Sesshoumaru waits patiently in the kitchen with his impatient wife. Even though her face is still the old expression, Sesshoumaru could see that she doesn't like the place.  
  
"Wow, you guys are here already! I didn't expect you until noon. How was your trip?" Turned at the voice, Sesshoumaru saw its owner. In front of him, a young girl with her dark hair up in a ponytail, dressed in sports clothes, from the tiny layer of sweat, Sesshoumaru assumed correctly she just came back from her morning exercise. She looks fairly young to Sesshoumaru, maybe 19 or 20 years old.  
  
"You must be." He starts.  
  
"Higurashi Kagome, just call me Kagome. And you are Takushi Sesshoumaru and Takushi Kikyou? I'm watching the inn for Lady Kaede." Kagome is already moving around the kitchen to get some water.  
  
"Yes, yes, Kaede mentioned to me."  
  
Satisfied with the water, Kagome came across the isle and asked: "So are you tired? Let me show you your room first, then I'll cook some breakfast. You are the only ones that I am expecting to see for now, so you get to pick your own room!" Kagome said warmly.  
  
As she helped to carry two of the bags, she showed Sesshoumaru and Kikyou upstairs. It is exactly what Sesshoumaru remembered it to be. Three of the rooms have beautiful views of the ocean, they were named as "Coral Room", "Shell Room", "Wave Room" each with a different color. The only room without a ocean view down the hall is "Sunset". Sesshoumaru feels warmth up his body as he saw the room again.  
  
"So have you decided which room you would like?" Kagome asked cheerfully after showing all the rooms.  
  
"Actually, if you don't mind." Sesshoumaru smiled at Kagome.  
  
"We want separate rooms." Kikyou cut to the chase. This is the first time she'd opened her mouth after Kagome came into the house. Kagome is surprised by her cold voice. Just right for a lawyer.  
  
Paused for just a second, Kagome resumed her cheerful and young self.  
  
"No problem." 


	2. Chaper 2

Chapter 2  
  
After a quick shower, Kagome put on some fresh clothes. Humming to herself, she started to move around in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Being an orphan since the age of twelve, Kagome is much better at housekeeping than most girls her age. She grew up with her aunt and cousins, but now this summer, the summer before college, she decides to take a little vacation, and come down to visit Kaede, an old friend of the family.  
  
Upstairs, Kagome could hear showers running. Sesshoumaru, the handsome young man is settling down in the room colored in blue, "Wave", in fact, everything in it is pure blue, only the furniture, are a ivory white. His wife, Kikyou, chose the room "Sunset", it's done in a dark red. Kikyou said the ocean wouldn't disturb her in the morning. Though not like to be nosy, Kagome still wonders why they wanted separate rooms.  
  
In less than five minutes, when Kagome was flipping the bacons, Sesshoumaru came down stairs with a refreshed air. He changed from the traveling suit he's been wearing into a light blue sweater and khaki pants. With these casual clothes, Kagome can't stop wondering how old he is, since he looks fairly young, but he is definitely a mature man.  
  
"Smells good. You are a pretty good cook." Sesshoumaru smiles when his and Kagome's eyes meet.  
  
"Thanks, but I'm not a professional chef, so don't expect anything fancy." Kagome answers in modesty.  
  
"I didn't come here for that now, did I?" Sesshoumaru chuckled, "Anything I can do?"  
  
"No, I got it, but you could make some coffee if you'd like." Kagome waves to the coffee pot. She was very surprised at how easy it is to talk to him.  
  
"So how do you like your room?" Kagome asked as she took the muffins out of the oven.  
  
"I love it, that was my favorite room." Sesshoumaru is currently washing his hands, finger by finger.  
  
"Oh, you've been here before? Lady Kaede didn't tell me that."  
  
"I grew up here on the island, but I hadn't come back in 8 years, not after I went off to college." Sesshoumaru poured some coffee in.  
  
Kagome found herself calculating how old he is. 'Twenty-six or twenty- seven.he looks like twenty-one actually.'  
  
".so where are you from?" She heard him asking.  
  
"Um, Kyoto, yeah, I just came here to relax a bit before going off to college." Kagome said.  
  
"Wow, I feel old." With that, the two of them started to move the plates into the breakfast quarter. Sesshoumaru noticed she was only taking two plates.  
  
"You are not going to join us?" Sesshoumaru asked with a little disappointment. It was certainly pleasant to talk to her.  
  
"Well, I thought." Kagome began.  
  
"Come on, I would love for you to join us, for every meal we'll eat here." Sesshoumaru took the third plate without asking again.  
  
"Well, well, well, look who is making cozy conversation." Kikyou came down stairs. Unlike Sesshoumaru, she'd changed into yet another business skirt suit, impeccable just like the last one. Kagome felt like a little girl playing in the sand box next to Kikyou. Though beautiful, Kikyou has maybe the coldest expression Kagome's ever seen.  
  
"If you like, I will eat in the kitchen." Kagome suggested.  
  
"No, that's fine, I wouldn't want to offend Sesshoumaru-sama." Kikyou said with an extra sweet voice.  
  
Sesshoumaru frowned. Even across the table, he could feel Kikyou's hostility. It'd been like this for years.  
  
In silence, the three started to eat breakfast, Kagome noticed that Kikyou wasn't eating much of anything, she wondered if her perfect shape came from starvation diets.  
  
Soon after breakfast, Kikyou went out to the car they rented, and drove off without a word to anyone. Kagome picked up the plates and went into the kitchen, Sesshoumaru followed in silence with the cups.  
  
Feeling at ease with each other, they started to wash the dishes together. Kagome broke the silence.  
  
"You are not going with Kikyou-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"Call me Sesshoumaru will be fine, and no, Kikyou likes to do things on her own." Sesshoumaru dried the plate with a firm hand. "Actually, I was planning on driving around the island a bit, but now that she took the car."  
  
"I can arrange a bike for you if you want." Kagome suggested.  
  
"Oh, that will be great, Kagome." Kagome didn't realize it, but she flushed at the way he is saying her name.  
  
"No problem." Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
"But will you come with me? I mean I'm not sure if I can still get around here after eight years." Sesshoumaru asked gently.  
  
"I." Kagome was thinking about refusing the invitation, after all, they just met, but again, she is on some kind of vacation, isn't she? "Ok, why not?"  
  
"Great." Sesshoumaru said with great delight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Author's Note: I think I'm going to put Inuyasha in the story, just for the fun, maybe even Sango, Miroku, Shippou, who knows? And Alice, that's another story you were talking about, this one is a Sess/Kag, ok? Hehe. R/R. Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
After the busy life in Tokyo, there isn't anything Sesshoumaru wanted to do more than seeing the small town he grew up in again. It was beautiful, and it always will be beautiful to Sesshoumaru.  
  
As they rode on the bike Kagome rented for them, both of them feel extremely relaxed. Though Kagome had just arrived on the island the day before, but she had always came down here with her aunt's family when she was younger.  
  
Feeling hot from the bright summer sun, they stopped by an ice-cream shop.  
  
"So what are you going to have, Kagome? It's on me." Sesshoumaru smiles at the young girl.  
  
"No, that's ok.You already paid for the bike." Kagome tried to convince him, but decided to stop. "All right, I'll have a strawberry smoothie. Thank you, Sesshoumaru."  
  
"No problem, I did drag you with me didn't I?" Sesshoumaru said as he ordered a smoothie also, and handed the money to the waitress.  
  
The two sat quietly for a while, both relieved at the coolness of the place.  
  
"So Kagome, which college do you plan to go?" Sesshoumaru broke the silence when their smoothies came.  
  
Kagome smiled, as she always does before speak. "I really don't know. I mean my aunt supported me all these years, I don't want her to pay for my college too, besides, she's got her own children to worry about, doesn't she? For now, I think I'll try to find a job after the summer, and save up the money for college."  
  
As Kagome talked on, she can't help but notice how young Sesshoumaru looks, and despite his serious career, he is a fun to be with person, very easy to talk to. Again, she found herself wondering why Kikyou had acted so cold and inconsiderate toward him.  
  
They chatted easily for a few minutes, both felt at great ease with each other. Until three more people came in to the quiet little shop. They are two guys and a girl, and obviously she is the girlfriend of the boy with short black hair. They look fairly young, about Kagome's age, as they came in, the place is no longer quiet.  
  
"Come on now, Inuyasha, we want you to have fun with us!" The guy with black hair spoke to the other boy, who has long silvery hair, as he put his arm around his girlfriend.  
  
"Yeah, Inuyasha, we can't just let you sit home all day long." The girl agreed.  
  
The little group had certainly caught Kagome's attention, mainly because the silvery hair boy they called Inuyasha, with a woman's instinct, Kagome picked up easily that he looked like Sesshoumaru a lot on the first look, about to tell her discovery to Sesshoumaru, she turned back toward him, but found him turned pale, and now stared at the group.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, are you alright?" Kagome was scared.  
  
At the Kagome's voice, Inuyasha turned suddenly.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" He inquired.  
  
"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru is now back to his calm self.  
  
"You two know each other?" The other three asked in one voice.  
  
"Well, look who is back! The little rich kid Sesshoumaru. So what are you doing back here away from Tokyo? Isn't this town a little too 'country' for you?" Inuyasha said with a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Inuyasha, please." Sesshoumaru said in a whisper.  
  
"Miroku, Sango, let's get out of here, the day had just died." Inuyasha threw that at the couple, and ran out of the shop.  
  
After they left, Kagome silently put her hand on Sesshoumaru's. He some how fell into a deep thought, but Kagome is very worried about him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what's going on?" Kagome asked in a small voice, as though not willing to awake him from his thoughts.  
  
Finally looking up, Sesshoumaru sighed. All these years, he hadn't told a soul about his old life, his youth, his family, not even to Kikyou, but now here he is, wanting to spill it all out, to a girl he had just met in the morning. Watching the girl's huge blue-gray eyes, shine with the light of innocence, he decided, it is time.  
  
"..That was my brother." It is all he can squeeze out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Ok, looks like the chapters are getting shorter, sorry you guys. But I promise I'll update fairly often, so it makes it up to you. Hope you all like how I made Inuyasha's first appearance in this story, R/R! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Yes, Kagome, he is my half brother." Sesshoumaru barely whispered as he sipped the cup of honey tea Kagome prepared. The two of them had gone back to the hotel immediately after the running in.  
  
"What happened.between you two? He seemed so bitter." Kagome felt the sudden sadness of Sesshoumaru, knowing whatever happened, can't be all that good.  
  
"It all started with my Dad. We were a happy family, before that happened anyway. When I was about nine years old, Dad had an affair. And they had Inuyasha. Dad supported that .lady behind Mom's back. Dad It wasn't long before Mom found out about it, but she was too dependent on him to do anything about it. But Dad, being himself, soon felt guilty about what he did. For me and this family, he told me, that he would stay married with Mom, but he said he'd never loved anyone like he did Inuyasha 's Mother. I didn't understand why back then, but when I grew older, I knew that Dad's heart had never left that woman even if he hadn't seen her after. I guess Inuyasha did write to me afterwards, in need of a brother, but in need of showing he doesn't care about them anymore, Dad burned every letter there was. So somehow Inuyasha thought that I never wanted him as a brother." A single tear rolled out Sesshoumaru 's Eye. "But I did, Kagome! For years, I've wanted a younger brother to play with, or to talk to. Dad never allowed me to see him."  
  
"So you've never seen him in person?" Kagome asked with great sadness.  
  
"Yes, I have, at my parents' funeral. When I was a freshman in college, Dad and Mom died in a car crash. I didn't expect to see him there, but he went. By himself, I still remembered him standing on the side by himself, mourning Dad. Sadly, Dad left without a will, so all he owned went to me, the only legal relationship he had left. Again, Inuyasha thought I was behind this. His mom struggled to bring him up without child support, I knew they had plenty of hardship, but if I could only." Sesshoumaru's voice breaks.  
  
Kagome tightened her hands on his.  
  
"I sent his mom money frequently after that, but knowing Inuyasha's hatred towards me, I told her not to tell Inuyasha, that's how he gone through high school, now college. I thought about going to other places for vacation so I won't run into him, but my love for this island won in the end. It's a small town."  
  
"Oh Sesshoumaru." Kagome felt tears pour down her cheeks.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mom, you'll never guess who I saw today." Inuyasha said over dinner.  
  
"Oh?" Ms. Otaki responds with interest, "Who, honey?"  
  
"The old bastard's son. He's in town." Inuyasha said bitterly.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Though never met him or even saw a picture, she had always pictured him as a sweet little boy with silvery long hair and golden blazing eyes like Inuyasha and his father.  
  
"Yes, that bastard."  
  
They fell into silence.  
  
"Why didn't you invite." She started.  
  
"As if! Mother! All these years, the old bastard didn't do a thing to support us, and that little brat never even talked to us, why should we even look at him!"  
  
"Inuyasha.he's your father's son!" Ms. Otaki's voice shivered.  
  
"Oh, he's his son alright! I saw him with the little girl that watched Kaede's Inn, guess the love of picking up girls run in the family!"  
  
Ms. Otaki covered her face with her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"Mom, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Kaede's Inn." Inuyasha didn't hear it, but his mom murmured to herself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: Ok, ok, it's extremely short, but my head hurts. Anyhow, more is coming later. Enjoy! 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Oh, um hi. As you may have noticed, the writing style has changed and now I'll tell you why. My friend Dancingwind has decided that she won't be able to write that much anymore and asked me, DreamScribbler, to help her. She now has this crazy obsession with this popular Chinese show, called "Meteor Garden." In this show, there is this guy named Vic who she has fallen wildly in love with, and have dumped Fluffy over. That is why she will not be continuing this story. Well, since I have some time on my hands, I accepted. She asked which story I'd like to write, and I chose this one. So don't get mad because she's not writing this and I am, just try to enjoy it, lol. Here goes my stab at continuing this story. Please be nice. Or not. =) "Love Was Never Too Late" Chapter 5 Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's hand tremble slightly beneath hers, and wanted to share some of his pain. He has been cheerful before the encounter with his brother and now, a dark cloud hung over them. She wiped at the tears that flowed freely down her cheeks. He didn't seem to notice that she was crying, for he was lost in his own thoughts. She desperately wanted the happy man back again and put on a sunny smile for him, "I know I could never understand what you're going through in a million years, Sesshoumaru, but I want let you know that I'll always be there if you need someone to talk to." "Thank you, Kagome." He managed a smile for her and gripped her hand tightly in his.  
  
A fervent cough interrupted their little moment and they looked up in surprise at the customers who were staring at them with wide eyes. Kagome blushed, seeing through their eyes of a young girl and grown man with their hands clasped in the middle of the ice cream shop. She reluctantly released his hand and stepped back, giving an apologetic look to them. Kaede had just walked into the main hallway and smiled knowingly at her. Sesshoumaru ran a hand through his thick mane of silver hair and laughed nervously.  
  
"Well, shall we get going then? I feel a bit better now."  
  
She nodded mutely and followed him out of the hotel to the stares of everyone there. She still felt some anger at the young man who had resembled Sesshoumaru so much, the little brother who'd shunned him all those years.  
  
"Where do you want to go next, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
He looked out toward the seas and replied, "I would like to see the beaches. When I lived here as a boy, I remembered it was very beautiful, especially at sunset. I loved going there."  
  
"Really? That's my favorite place to go, I loved swimming in the waters."  
  
He gave her a small smile and they mounted their bikes and rode off to the southern beaches, where the sea gulls nested and the waters blue as the pacific. When they got there, Kagome took off her sandals and waded into the waters that were lapping up on the sandy shores. The hundreds of sea gulls flew above their heads, screeching and landing near, cautiously waiting for a meal. Kagome tossed them scraps of bread she had brought from home in a bag. She beckoned to Sesshoumaru, "Come on, try it!"  
  
He enjoyed feeding the wild birds and watched her run so carefree against the shores, her laughter like sweet music to his ears.  
  
He laughed uproariously when she pushed him face forward into the water, getting his clothes-soaking wet. He got up and flung her in with him. They splashed each other mercilessly and wrestled on the sand.  
  
After they were all tuckered out, they stretched out on the sand, soaking in the sun's warm rays and waiting for their clothes to dry. Kagome felt the lids of her eyes get heavy and laid her head unawares onto his shoulder.  
  
They'd just met and yet, she felt as though she was a part of him somehow, like this moment was meant to be.  
  
It was perfect.  
  
***  
  
They went back to the hotel at 6 in the evening, with sand in their hair and melted ice cream stains on their clothes. He said goodbye to her at her door and gave her a brotherly hug that verged on the edge of something more.  
  
He walked down the hallway to his room and opened the door to find Kikyou waiting for him.  
  
"Where have you been?" Kikyou lay on the armchair, a thick law book in her lap, eyeing him with those dark eyes of hers.  
  
"Out," Sesshoumaru replied calmly.  
  
"Care to elaborate?"  
  
"I don't really think it's any of your business."  
  
She sneered at him. "I am your wife. It is my business."  
  
"Are you really, my dear?"  
  
"What gave you reason to ask me that?" She got out of her chair and came to him, her eyes flaming.  
  
He looked down at her perfect face, with the red painted lips, the white makeup and the upswept hair that she kept so tidy and felt his stomach curl. Why couldn't she be natural, carefree and optimistic? Like Kagome. He felt angry at himself for even thinking of her like that.  
  
"I need some air," Sesshoumaru said, walking out and slamming the door hard. What was wrong with him? He wasn't supposed to think of Kagome that way. It wasn't right. She was just a little girl and he a married man. 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hey, everyone, the one and only DancingWind is back! I'll be finishing my fanfics in the summer, so I'm starting with this one! Again, I thanks Dreamscribbler my dear friend for a brilliant chapter 5, keep up the good work!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The broke out with Kikyou yesterday and the fact that he'd seen Inuyasha again had taken its tolls on Sesshoumaru. He got up very early and jogged miles along the shore. The calming sound of the waves relaxed him down a little. His mind drifted between the turmoil of the several events.  
  
The meeting with Inuyasha certainly had been unnerving. All these years, he tried to be a good brother, and only God knows how he wanted a little brother. But now everything is too late. His own blood brother despises him. His only blood on Earth.  
  
And Kikyou. Sesshoumaru didn't how it all came to this. She's once been a brilliant young girl, naïve and beautiful. He remembered when he first saw her, her long black hair pours down her ivory skin, over the light violet color sundress she wore that day. She was not the too perfect looking, dry attorney with immensely pressed suits, she was a natural beauty.  
  
'Like Kagome.' Sesshoumaru can't help but think about the extraordinary young woman. The few days with her had been relaxing, fun, and joyous, despite all that happened that is. He loved how her blue-gray eyes soften but she laughs, and how her hair seems to dance on its own when she tilted her head, and how she'd been able to make him feel better.she's gone into his heart like no one else had.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Blankly, Sesshoumaru walked slowly into the house. He didn't know what will happen during the rest of his stay, but now, he is determined to make it good. As soon as he opened the door, he saw Kagome flew around the kitchen, preparing breakfast. The aroma of coffee pleased Sesshoumaru greatly.  
  
"Oh, you are back, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome smiles at him as she stirred the egg. She'd been worried about Sesshoumaru, for what happened with Inuyasha, and Kikyou, of course. She heard them arguing yesterday.  
  
"Is Kikyou." Sesshoumaru poured himself a cup of coffee slowyly.  
  
"She uh.left ten minutes ago. She said she'll buy breakfast else where." The tension between Kikyou and Sesshoumaru made her wonder endlessly about what happened. 'Nothing good obviously. She's such a bitch." She blushed as she caught herself thinking about that.  
  
"Oh." Not finding anything else to say, Sesshoumaru gently starts to put the dishes on the table.  
  
'So she left again.on business or." Sesshoumaru forced the thought violently out of his mind.  
  
Quietly they went through breakfast, though nobody said anything, they had both enjoyed it greatly. Seeing they are both finished, Sesshoumaru smiled at Kagome and said with his own unique voice, "Kagome, thanks for listening to me yesterday.it helped."  
  
"I'm glad, and thanks for trusting me." Kagome squeezed his large hand gently, and started to move the plates.  
  
"So what are we going to do today?" Sesshoumaru's voice changed a bit as he thought about the fun he is going to have, with Kagome.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth, but before she could answer, the door bell rang.  
  
"Just a second!" She walked toward the door as Sesshoumaru tried not to stare at her perfect figure.  
  
A minute later, a stunned Kagome walked back into the kitchen, with an older woman.  
  
"Sess..Sesshoumaru.this is Inuyasha's Mother."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: It's Short! I know, but I need a bit warming up, hopefully I haven't lost my touch, if I ever had any. Next chapter will be longer!!! R/R! 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Guess what? ME BACK!!! I just remembered amidst all the SAT studying how fun it was to write, especially fanfics, so yeah, I'm gonna write again! Please continue to support me, hopefully y'all haven't forgotten about my stories already. I'm gonna start with this one, and start some new ones as well, r/r!!!

Chapter 7

"You must hate me very much, and I don't blame you." The calm faced woman sitting at the counter of the kitchen said quietly. She was exactly the kind of woman that people say "You can tell she was strikingly beautiful when she was young" about. There were some almost unnoticeable lines at the corners of her beautiful almond shaped dark eyes, but they only gave her a more mature, and tranquil beauty. "I broke a perfectly happy family, and I do apologize deeply for that. I cannot ask for your forgiveness, I only wanted to see what his son is like, to explain to you what happened in those years, and thank you for the benevolence you bestowed upon me and my son." As she finished her sentence, she looked up with her beautiful but sad eyes at Sesshoumaru, who was sitting across from her, in a pleading look.

"It all happened long ago, and while I admit that I hated you when I was young, I no longer hold a grudge against you. As for the money, Inuyasha is Father's son too, so it is my duty to see to it that you are provided for." Sesshoumaru stopped shortly, as if looking for words so that they will not hurt the frail woman in front of him. "As for an explanation, if it makes you happy, I will certainly be glad to listen." He forced a smile on his face that only a gentle person like him could produce at a moment like this.

"I was only twenty-one and fresh out of college that year when I found work as a secretary at your Father's company. I had worked hard and did my best for six months when I was promoted to assistant to your father. To a young girl like me, that was enough honor to propel me to work ten times harder, and I guess being a hard working man himself, you Father took a liking to me. And I don't say this to be disrespectful, but your Father and Mother were not as happy as they could have been. Maybe because your Father spent too much time at work. I never dreamt that he would even like me in the least measures, but in my girlish fantasies, I pictured myself in a strong, mature, and intelligent man like him. And then one night, we were working hard...well, the rest happened so fast, the next I knew, I was pregnant with Inuyasha. When your Father found out about the baby, I expected him to leave and never come back. Instead, he told me that I was his one true love, but he could never leave your mother, because she went through so much for him. He then bought me a house, visited frequently as a lover would, and supported me. It was more than enough to me to know that he loved me. But when the scandal got out and your mother found out, she told him that he had to choose between me and her. So he stopped seeing me completely, got me another job in another company, and had his secretary send me checks every month. By then, my world was shattered, and my only purpose in life became raising Inuyasha..."

Kagome went into the yard to sweep when Inuyasha's mother came, she wanted to give them some privacy. Kagome had instinctively been sympathetic to the woman, for she could see that the older woman had suffered a great deal.

'I wonder what they are talking about,' Kagome thought silently as she wiped thin sweat from her forehead. 'I hope Sesshoumaru will be able to control his emotions, this must be hard for...'

"Mom! How can you go talk to that little brat after what they did to us!" A loud shout broke Kagome away from her wandering thoughts. It was Sesshoumaru's brother, Inuyasha. He came charging into the front lawn of the little inn, as if ready to run the door down.

"Wait!" Kagome said hurriedly, before Inuyasha had a chance to open the front door. "Your mom and Sesshoumaru are talking about something important, give them a minute, it could be good for the both of them." Inuyasha was startled for he had not seen her in the yard as he came in. Her silvery voice jingled in his ears.

"Oh yeah? Who are you to tell me what's important and what's not, little girl?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I am in charge of this inn, and if I said you can't go in there, then you can't!" Kagome felt rage at Inuyasha's rudeness.

"Look here, little girl, I'm here to claim my mother, so you either let me in the front door, or I'll break the wall. Either way, I'm getting in!" Inuyasha couldn't help but notice how beautiful her eyes were, in the brilliant summer sunshine. But his stubborn nature propelled him to argue as loud as he could.

"My name is Kagome, Ka-Go-Me! And if you want to go in there, you better start showing some manners!" Kagome's voice was also growing louder.

Just as their quarrel heated up, the front door was opened by Sesshoumaru. Silently, he walked Inuyasha's mom outside. Seeing Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru merely nodded his head, which Inuyasha ignored openly.

"Inuyasha, please show some respect to your older brother, don't embarrass me any longer." Inuyasha's mother said in her gentle yet firm voice.

Though a hard headed person, Inuyasha obeyed his mother, and acknowledged Sesshoumaru with a nod and a grunt that was not at all distinguishable.

The mother and son walked out of Kagome's front lawn, with the mother politely saying goodbyes, and the son mumbling to himself.

Looking up at Sesshoumaru anxiously, Kagome asked in a worried tone, "Is everything all right? She didn't upset you, did she?"

"It's ok, Kagome, everything's fine, I am beginning to understand..."

Assured, Kagome flew back into the inn like a little bird, chirping to Sessshoumaru, "I'm glad, now let's get ready for the day, where do you want to go today? I suggest..." Her voice trailed off as she vanished into the house.

Left alone outside, Sesshoumaru murmured to himself, "I'm beginning to understand how my father felt," Then chuckling to himself, he added to no one in particular, "In fact, I think I'm beginning to feel what he felt..."


End file.
